NaLu Week 2017
by TSG1996
Summary: One-shots I chose to do for the regular days of Nalu week. Image created for Nalu week 2017.
1. Day 1- Nastalgia

Here's Day one of Nalu week for me. For the days I'm going to be doing, it'll just be the regular seven days, except for day for as I couldn't think of anything to do for that day. Now, without further ado, lets get into it.

* * *

 **Day 1 Nostalgia**

 **Summary**

* * *

Natsu and Lucy's daughter get a school assignment to learn about her parents. Since their family comes over for dinner that day, they all stay and decide to help the youngest Dragneel by talking about everything from when her parents met to where they are now.

Natsu yawned as he walked inside his house with a smile on his face. Noticing his wife was washing dishes, he quickly and quietly walked over to the beautiful blonde and wrapped his arms around her middle.

Giggling, Lucy smiled as she placed her hands on her husband's larger ones and rested against his chest. "Had a good day?" Lucy questioned while Natsu placed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Nope. I had a totally awful day." Natsu remarked, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he spoke.

"Which is why you're in such a good mood." Lucy snorted.

"Obviously." Natsu smiled as he let go of his wife to allow her to continue washing dishes. "But yes, I had a pretty good day." Natsu sighed while he leaned against the counter and watched her continue what she had been doing before he got home.

"Oh, your parents are coming over for dinner tonight." Lucy spoke, smiling brightly at her husband from over her shoulder. "I'm planning on making your favorite since it's also Igneel's too." Lucy explained. Natsu just nodded, hearing the water drain from the sink.

"Sounds good." Natsu smiled as the two walked into the living room with Natsu sitting down on a chair and Lucy sitting on the arm of the piece of furniture before slowly sliding into her husbands lap, her head resting in the crook of his neck and her arms wrapping around her neck.

After turning on the TV, the married couple spent the next half hour randomly kissing the other until they heard a distinct giggle. Both stopped immediately and looked towards the front door when their pink haired daughter was standing, giggling behind one of her hands.

"Nashi, how long have you been there?" Lucy questioned, looking at her daughter with curious look.

"Not long. I just got home." Nashi explained, walking over to her parents after setting her bag down by the door before going over to her parents and crawling onto her father's lap.

"Didja have a good day at school?" Natsu questioned, noticing the smile on his daughter's face at the question.

"Yup. Aunt Mavis is making us do something weird for next week." Nashi explained, making her parents to look at her curiously

As realization struck both the parents about what their five year old was talking about, Lucy smiled before speaking. "It wouldn't be about me and your father, would it?" Nashi gave her mother a curious look as she nodded, unsure how her mother could know

"How'd ya know, momma?" Nashi asked, moving a lock of her pink hair behind her ear as she looked at the blonde woman.

"Me and your father had to do the same thing when we were in kindergarten. It's basically more for you to learn more about your family." Lucy explained, her daughter nodded in understanding from what she had said.

"It sounds really boring though." Nashi remarked, a frown pulling on her face while her mother got up and walked over to go up the stairs.

"It ain't that bad Nashi If I could do it, then you can do it too." Natsu smiled, ruffling his daughter's hair slightly. "What do ya wanna do before dinner?" Natsu questioned, a light smile on his face as his daughter's face lit up in a smile.

"Can we go outside and play?" Nashi asked with a smile.

"Of course." Natsu replied, his signature smile on his face as the two left to go and play outside until their family showed up.

* * *

A few hours passed of Natsu and Nashi playing outside while Lucy watched from the porch when she wasn't working on their dinner. While Lucy was leaning against the house, her phone vibrated, making her take out her phone and see a text from Natsu's mother.

"Nashi, you need to go and get cleaned up. Your grandparents are coming over now." Lucy spoke as her daughter tackled her father, who allowed himself to fall to the ground from the slight impact.

"Okay!" Nashi yelled before jumping back onto her feet and running past her mother to go inside and get dressed.

Lucy smirked as she noticed that her husband was still laying on the ground while looking at her with a toothy grin on his face. Deciding to have a little fun with him, Lucy sauntered over to him, moving her hips in a tantalizing way before kneeling beside her husband and giving him a quick but passionate kiss.

"You also need to get cleaned up." Lucy giggled at the way his face fell to one of annoyance before getting onto his feet, helping Lucy up in the process as he did so.

"You're such a tease." Natsu replied, placing a kiss to her cheek. "But I really shouldn't be surprised, considering who we're friends with." Natsu smirked walking by his wife slow enough to give her butt a squeeze and darting into the house.

Lucy just rolled her eyes as she walked back inside of the house to check on their dinner. Going over to the over, she smiled when she turned on the oven light to see that the spicy chicken looked nearly done.

"Now I just need to make the salad and get the taco stuff prepared." Lucy smiled, taking out the ingredients for the salad and started making it. As Lucy finished making the salad, she heard what sounded like Igneel's truck pulling into the driveway.

Placing the salad bowl on the dining room table, she walked into the living room as there was a knock on the door before Igneel and Grandina walked inside. "Why do you always make my favorite food when we come over?" Igneel questioned his daughter in law as she hugged the red haired man.

"Well, it is Natsu's favorite too." Lucy reminded the man as she stepped back before getting pulled into a hug by Natsu's white haired mother. "Is Zeref and the others not coming?" Lucy asked curiously once her mother in law was done hugging her.

"Zeref and Mavis will be here soon with Wendy. They just needed to pick up a few things." Grandina smiled before the three heard footsteps heading towards the stairs. After a few seconds, a pair of feet were running down the stairs before Nashi ran and hugged her grandparents.

"Hey kiddo, where's your dad?" Igneel questioned with a smile similar to that of his son's as he put his granddaughter down on her feet.

"Right here." Natsu remarked, walking behind his wife and hugging her. "Had to clean my face after getting a little dirty earlier.

"You're still a child." Grandina remarked while she smiled at her son.

"Not really. I was playing with Nashi." Natsu explained as Lucy went into the kitchen to work on getting the tacos ready for dinner.

After a few minutes of silence, Nashi and Natsu talked to Igneel for a while as Grandina went to help Lucy with their dinner. "You said Zeref, Mavis and Wendy are coming over too?" Natsu questioned while Nashi got comfortable on his lap.

"Yeah. They should be here soon." Igneel smiled as he stretched his body, making his bones pop as he did so.

"Daddy can make the same noise as you." Nashi giggled as the two men shook their heads at the little pink haired girl.

"Which still creeps me out." Lucy spoke as she glared at her husband when she noticed he was going to stretch to pop his bones. "Hey Nashi, mind helping set the table? Your Uncle and Aunts should be here soon." Lucy explained a smile on her face as her daughter hopped off her father's lap and walked towards her blonde mother.

As the three in the kitchen were getting the table set up, Natsu and Igneel decided to go outside and wait for the others to get to the house. They waited for no longer than five minutes before Zeref's black car pulled up the driveway behind Lucy's silver car.

"You're almost late for dinner!" Natsu yelled as Zeref turned off the car's engine. This earned him a deathly glare from his older brother as he got out of the car.

"Like I want to be late." Zeref remarked with a sideways smile. "Someone wasn't ready when it was time to leave." Zeref remarked, looking at his shorter wife before she glared at him.

"For a teacher, you don't have the best track record of being on time." Natsu joked at his sister in law as she walked past him and playfully hit his shoulder.

"Been a while, huh Wendy?" Natsu smiled as he hugged his blue haired sister.

"College has been rough lately." Wendy smiled as the four walked inside and got hit by the smell of spicy chicken and tacos invaded there noses.

"I think I made something everyone likes. And because most of you eat like dragons, I made enough to feed an army." Lucy joked as everyone took their seats and started taking their food and digging in.

* * *

After everyone was done eating and the dishes were cleaned and put in the dish washer, the Dragneels were sitting around the living room and talking when Mavis decided to speak up. "Nashi did tell you guys about the project I'm having the kids do, right?"

"Yeah. It's not any different from when we were in school, is it?" Lucy asked her sister in law with a curious look.

"Not really. It's actually a good thing we had dinner tonight. That way we can tell Nashi about you guys." Mavis smiled as everyone nodded at the thought.

"The project can be anything, right?" Natsu asked, a child-like glint in his eyes.

"Yeah? Why do you ask?" Mavis rose a curious brow, unsure what the hyper man was thinking.

"It is Nashi's choice and it's ultimately up to her, but what about making a map of different things that happened with me and Luce that led to her being born?" Natsu suggested as everyone looked at Nashi curiously

"Yeah! I could write about the things too." Nashi smiled at her father's idea.

"You could use pictures too." Grandina suggested.

"We could all help Nashi out. Well, except for her teacher." Zeref smirked towards his wife.

"This sounds like fun." Wendy smiled as Nashi hopped off her father's lap.

"Momma, do we have any of those big pieces of paper?" Nashi asked curiously.

"I think so, want to help me find it?" Lucy asked, looking at her smiling daughter. Nashi nodded before heading up the stairs, her mother following closely behind.

"So, why can't Mavis help? It's not like we'll be doing anything other than telling her stories and helping her put down pictures." Natsu remarked, walking over to a bookcase and pulling out a binder that had pictures of Natsu and Lucy while they were growing up along with some of Nashi in it too.

Natsu smiled as he took out the picture binder that the front had a picture of the two on their wedding day. Natsu was behind Lucy in a tux while Lucy had on her beautiful white gown and golden tiara on her head. Natsu had his arms wrapped around her waist and his chin was resting on her head.

"I guess when you put it like that, Mavis can help." Wendy remarked, a smirk on her face as she noticed the smile on her brother's face as he looked at the picture on the cover of the binder.

"How long has it been since we've looked at that?" Lucy questioned as her and Nashi walked into the room with a large poster board and set it in the center of the room.

"Well, our anniversary is in a couple months, so almost a year." Natsu smiled as Lucy help Nashi flatten out the paper and put a small book on each corner so that it wouldn't move. They always looked at the pictures on their anniversary, and Natsu didn't doubt they would look at it again this year.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Grandina questioned as she looked at her granddaughter.

"Can we look through the pictures and the stories that are with them, I write them down under the pictures?" Nashi suggested, a curious look as she looked at everyone. Everyone nodded as Nashi took a seat on both of their parents laps, each one of them holding one side of the album while Nashi looked at the pictures. "IS this the first time you met?" Nashi asked, looking at the first picture in the album when Natsu and Lucy were five and standing under a tree.

"Yeah. That was taken when we both had to go home after spending most of the day in the park." Lucy smiled as they took the picture out of the sleeve and looked at it. "I had just moved to magnolia too. Although, me and your father didn't get off to the best start." Natsu and the others besides Wendy snorted at the statement.

"Didn't get off to the best start is an understatement You two got into a fight and threw dirt at each other until Natsu put dirt in your hair." Zeref remarked as Nashi looked at her parents in shock.

"Really? You guys are so happy together now." Nashi remarked, looking at her parents with confusion written on her face.

"Well, once your father apologized for putting dirt in my hair and we found out that my mother was really good friends with your grandparents we decided to play together. I got kind of annoyed by him calling me weird, but we slowly became friends during the day." Lucy smiled as she handed the picture to Zeref.

"We'll be able to remember which ones go where, so we'll make photocopies of them once we pick them all out." Natsu explained while they nodded as Nashi continued looking at the pictures.

"Daddy, why does it look like you are shorter than momma in these pictures?" Nashi questioned, noticing that in the pictures, her father was a good few inches shorter than her mother.

"That's because he was." Igneel laughed at the fact that his granddaughter caught that small fact.

"yeah. It wasn't until we were in either seventh or eighth grade where I was taller than her." Natsu explained as Nashi pointed to another picture, this one was one of both her parents, Grey, Gajeel, Erza, Levy and Jellal. They were all eating Lunch outside under one of the trees near the elementary school.

"When was this one taken?" Nashi questioned, a curious glint in her eyes as she look at the photo.

"We were a little bit older than you, so it was probably in either first or second grade." Lucy smiled as she took the photo out of it's sleeve. "We went to school with everyone in this picture and Later on Juvia when he moved to magnolia. For the most part everyone got along, well except your father and Grey." Lucy mused as Natsu and her looked at the picture.

"I think that was the day me, Gray and Gajeel got in a fight." Natsu remarked as Lucy handed the photo to Zeref.

"You got into a fight with them everyday." Lucy replied bluntly, her face unamused as she looked at her husband.

"It was also that day we made a promise, remember?" Natsu questioned, Lucy's face turning pink as they thought back to that day. "We were talking about how I was shorter than you and I said that when I got taller than ya, you would have to go out with me." Natsu remarked as everyone listened to what they were talking about.

"Those two over heard us making that deal, and Grey said something about it being stupid. If i recall correctly, you had said that you could get a girlfriend before a stupid snowflake or metalhead and then started a fight." Lucy rolled her eyes as she remembered the times Natsu, Grey and Gajeel would fight over stupid things.

The family continued talking about different pictures and the small stories attached to them for a while until Nashi noticed a picture that caught her eye. It was a picture of her parents in either seventh or eighth grade. It was the first picture where her father was taller than her mother.

Her mother was wearing a simple red dress that fit her perfectly and her hair was loose and a smile on her face while her father was behind her mother, resting his chin on her shoulder and his arms wrapped around her middle.

Natsu was wearing a red dress shirt and black dress pants, his wild hair the same as it was currently and his toothy grin plastered on his face. Noticing the picture their daughter was looking at, Natsu smiled as he spoke up. "That picture was actually taken by Mavis." Natsu smiled, showing everyone the picture.

"It was the first date we went on. You'd been taller than me for a few months and decided to ask me out to one of the school's dances." Lucy smiled down at her daughter, said little girl looking up at the blonde with a smile similar to her father's.

"And you liked it right?" Nashi questioned curiously

"If I didn't I wouldn't of married your father." Lucy reminded her daughter, earning a kiss to the blonde from her husband. Nashi smiled up at her parents as the family continued to look at the pictures and telling the youngest Dragneel stories about the pictures they took out o the album. The stories were anything from fights that Natsu had with the others to dates that they had went on, even a couple fights the couple had had up until now.

After about a half hour, Nashi noticed a picture and pointed at it, making everyone smile as they noticed which one it was. The entire page was full of pictures that were taken on the same day. It was their high school graduation party, so all their friends were there, most being people who had graduated that day too.

In the picture, Lucy had her hands over her mouth, a shocked expression on her face as she looked at Natsu, who was on one knee looking up at Lucy while holding a small box in his hands, a giddy smile on his face as he looked up at her.

Nashi noticed that all the pictures after that, her mother had a ring on her finger that she now noticed her mother always wore along with her wedding band. There was a single picture that looked to be he mother's hand resting on her father's much larger hand.

"this was during our high school graduation party." Natsu smiled as he looked at the picture that was taken by his mother. "It wasn't needed, but I went to your mother's father to get permission to marry her. He originally wasn't going to, but I think I annoyed him enough to give his approval." Natsu chuckled as he thought back to the many trips he made throughout junior and senior year to Crocus to talk to Lucy's father.

"It was probably he got annoyed by you and realized you wouldn't give up." Zeref remarked, a knowing look in his eyes since he would of done the same thing if he was put in his brother's shoes. Zeref was the calmer between the two brothers, but he knew he had just as much of a fiery temper as his brother, he just kept it in check more than Natsu ever did.

"Well yeah, I'm not swayed from things easily." Natsu remarked with a smile, ruffling his daughters hair and causing it to look slightly messy. As he did so, Nashi moved her eyes to look up towards, her father, one eyes open with a smile on her face.

"Which is something I always loved about you." Lucy smiled while Nashi flipped through the book, noticing that there were still a few more pages but some of the pictures were ones she had seen before and knew the stories about them.

There was a good four pages full of nothing but pictures of her parents wedding day. Nashi had chosen to use a few pictures from it. A picture of her mother walking down the isle in her beautiful white gown, a picture taken before the vows were said where they were able to capture her parents looking at each other, both looking like they were on the verge of tears, the picture that was taken when the two had kissed, a picture of the two dancing and the final one that Nashi decided she wanted to use was a picture of the two with faces covered in cake.

After those, there were a few more pictures of her parents, but then it shifted to have pictures with her in it. There were still pictures with just her parents in them, but she was now also in some. Nashi finally picked out two final pictures. The first she would use was a picture of her mother's first book signing, where her mother was smiling while signing a few books, her father was behind Lucy while he was holding a three year old Nashi in his arms, her head lazily resting on his shoulder.

The second and final picture was of her father as he was teaching a martial arts class. From the look of the picture, it was taken a little less than a year after Nashi was born as sitting on one of the benches was Lucy holding a pink haired child in her arms while a small toy was in Lucy's free hand.

"Shall we copy all these pictures and get to work on helping Nashi?" Zeref asked, a light smile on his face as he looked at all the pictures. Everyone nodded as Zeref and Mavis went to work on copying the pictures using Natsu and Lucy's copier.

Why they were doing that, the rest were on the floor, helping Nashi decide which pictures were going where. It wasn't long until all the pictures were copied and put back in their correct spots as Lucy and Wendy were cutting out the copied pictures as the rest were helping Nashi put them where she decided they should go.

The entire family was happily helping the youngest Dragneel with her project. While the men were helping her by gluing down the pictures, the women were helping Nashi by writing down what it was that she wanted to say for each picture's story. All in all, it was a fun night for the Dragneel's No one left the house until nearly ten at night when they were all finished helping the youngest Dragneel.

* * *

"Night Daddy." Nashi yawned as her father tucked her into bed with her dragon blanket covering her up. Natsu smiled as She cuddled her pink dragon plush as she closed her eyes to slowly drift to sleep.

Once Natsu turned off the bedroom light, he spoke in a quiet voice. "G'night, my little dragon princess." Natsu sighed, happy with the day as he walked towards the master bedroom, where he could hear typing coming from.

Once he walked through the door, he was greeted with a smile from his wife. "I'm assuming she's in bed?" Lucy suggested as Natsu stripped of his shirt and jeans before getting into bed and wrapping his arms around his wife's stomach.

"Course she is." Natsu smiled as Lucy turned off her laptop before placing on the night stand, knowing Natsu wouldn't allow her to get up to put it somewhere else.

"I know you're thinking about something." Lucy remarked as she moved to sit in between he legs while Natsu moved to sit up, resting his back against both their pillows and the headboard.

"I was just thinking about all those memories we looked at. We've been through so much since we met." Lucy hummed in acknowledgment at what her husband had said. "We've been through some of the worst things possible, but we've also had some pretty good ones too." Natsu mused as he thought back on everything.

"There are sure to be tough times ahead. Nashi's growing up and everyone has there own lives where it's hard to meet up with everyone now. Even so, I know we will be there for each other, just like we always have." Lucy smiled as Natsu placed a kiss to her neck. "You know, I have a sneaking suspicion that our friends will want to come over soon." A light smirk splayed across the blonde's lips as she moved Natsu's hands to rest on her thighs.

"Oh? And why would that be?" Natsu questioned, unsure why their friends would want to come over any more than they already do.

"Well, We'll be expecting a new family member in about nine months." As she spoke, she felt Natsu's entire body freeze before he turned her to look at him.

"Lucy? Are you saying that you're pregnant?" Natsu asked, a hopeful glint in his eyes.

"Of course dummy. You're going to be a father again, and Nashi will be a big sister." Lucy smiled before getting pulled into a loving kiss.

"I think everyone's going to be happy when we tell them." Natsu smiled as he pulled his wife into another kiss. They new that whatever happens in their lives, the good and the bad, they would always have themselves to support them, along with memories of the past that have shaped them to what they are today.


	2. Day 2 - Tarot

**Day 2 – Tarot**

 **Summary**

Feeling unsure about her relationship with her boyfriend, Lucy decided to go to a fortune telling shop to see what life has in store for her. Will the cards tell her something good or bad?

* * *

Lucy sighed as she walked through the bustling streets of Magnolia city, smiling when she realized this was exactly what she needed after finishing college. She had gone to school in Crocus all her life and once she had finished college, she had decided to move to magnolia, which was a smaller city than she was used to.

Too bad it took her two years after finishing college to find a place and move to Magnolia.

She just wished, her current boyfriend, Sting hadn't come with her. She had been dating him all through college, but honestly wasn't feeling it anymore, which brought her to what she was doing at the present time.

She was heading towards a fortune teller that was in the city. She definitely wasn't going to tell Sting about it, or he would force her to let him come with her. From what she had heard of the place, the woman was a really good fortune teller and they always came true.

Lucy sighed, finding the small shop next to a bar. Looking up at the sign, Lucy cocked a blonde eyebrow as she looked at it. On the left had a beer mug while the other had a tarot card with eh name of the shop 'Drunken readings' between the two.

Steeling herself, she walked into the small shop and noticed she was basically in what was a waiting room, a few small couches and chair lining the walls. Walking over to where a curtain was, she was about to walk through, when a man with messy pink haired walked out, bumping into her and causing her to fall on her butt.

Lucy groaned, looking up to see the man looking at her with an apologetic smile on his face. He was wearing a white scarf around his neck while wearing a red flame design shirt and ripped skinny jeans. "Sorry 'bout that." The man apologized, extending his hand and helping her up.

"No problem." Lucy smiled as the man left, nodding to her before heading out of the shop. Lucy sighed as she walked past the curtain to see a brunette with a blue bikini top and a pair of jeans as her only clothing with a beer mug in her hand.

"So, I'm guessing you want a reading?" The woman asked, slightly slurred speech making Lucy realize why the place was called what it was.

"yes I would." Lucy smiled sitting down on the seat across from the brunette and handing her the money for the reading.

"Good. The name's Cana, what's your name and why are you here?" Cana questioned taking out Tarot cards from her cleavage.

"Lucy, and I want to honestly know if my relationship will last or not. It just seems it's just not the same as it was when we started dating." Lucy explained, light frown adorning her features.

"OK Now I was you to think hard about what you want to know as I do my thing, 'kay?" Cana smiled as Lucy nodded while she shuffled the cards before spreading five out in an upwards arc. "You ready to know what will happen?' Cana asked, amused expression at Lucy's worried glance.

"Yes. I need to know." Lucy replied before Cana started turning over the cards.

Cana let out a light chuckle as she turned them over. The first card was the Card of the fool, which had what looked like a jester on the side of a cliff but it was reversed. The next card she flipped over was the ten of cups which had ten cups going over a rainbow with a couple happily under it.

Can next flipped over the third card which was the ten of swords. The card had ten swords stabbing into the back of a man. Lucy was becoming confused as she flipped over the cards since Cana wasn't speaking at all. The fourth card she flipped was the Ace of cups, which had a hand holding a golden goblet with an upside 'M' on it and a bird flying towards it. The final card that was flipped was the nine of cups, a card which had nine cups on a table behind a man that was sitting on a wooden bench.

"So, what does it all mean?" Lucy rose a questioning brow towards the brunette while her eyes held nothing but worry.

"Hold on." Cana rolled her eyes while a smirk splayed on her lips. "The cards are telling me that you're uncertain about your relationship with your boyfriend and about getting that job you applied for."

"I coulda told you that." Lucy retorted with a roll of her eyes. Lucy instantly kept her mouth shut when Cana sent her an angry glare, knowing she shouldn't speak.

"Anyway, you will have an extremely bad and heartbreaking break-up, but you will also find your true love that will in turn allow you to be truly happy while living in comfort." Cana smiled, realizing the card reading was similar to the card reading she had given earlier in the day.

"So, i was right in be unsure about him." Lucy sighed as she rubbed her temples with her thumb and pointer finger.

"It's not so bad." Cana reminded the blonde as she got up. "If you want another reading, just let me know, I'll give ya a discount." Cana waved as the blonde heaved a heavy sigh and left to go back to her apartment.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Lucy had had her fortune read and everything was going well and Lucy had noticed Sting had been acting weird ever since she had gotten back from it. Sting had been known to act strange for a little while at times but not like how he was acting now.

He had been around the apartment less than normal, not even asking about Lucy's day and not even waiting for her to get ready for bed before he went to bed and fell asleep.

Lucy was on her way back home from applying at another job as the thoughts of the difference in her boyfriend ran through her mind. Before she could get too deep in thought, her phone went off, signaling she had a new call. With a questioning look on her face she took her phone out of her pocket and answered the call.

"Hello?" Lucy questioned with a raised brow while walking towards her apartment.

"Is this Lucy Heartfilia?" A sweet and kind voice questioned.

"Yes, this is her." Lucy replied as she got in front of her apartment complex and started walking through the complex to her apartment on the third floor.

"After your interview a few weeks ago and some thoughts from the higher ups, you've gotten the job as a secretary for one of the higher ups of Fairy Tail corporation We would be happy to see you Monday at 8am sharp." The woman explained. Lucy could hear the smile on the woman's face as she spoke.

"Of course. I would be more than happy too." Lucy explained, bright smile on her own face as she finally got a good paying job.

"I'll see you then. Have a good rest of your day." The woman explained before hanging up the phone. Lucy could only smile as she got to her apartment door and unlocked it.

As she stepped inside, she rose a curious eyebrow as the bedroom light was on. Because it was winter, the sun set before six pm. Taking a few cautious steps towards the bedroom, she froze when she heard a familiar laugh.

It belonged to none other than one of Lucy's closest friends, Yukino Agria. Having a feeling of what was going on, she slowly and silently walked towards the room. Once she got there, she slowly opened the door a crack to see see her boyfriend and best friend making out on the bed under the covers.

Lucy could even tell that they were naked under the blankets. Feeling tears roll down her cheeks, she slammed the door open, causing the two to jump at the sudden noise. "What the hell sting?" was the only thing that Lucy could think of saying, besides swearing at the man.

"Lucy, this isn't what it looks like." Sting said in a calm voice, starting to get up before Lucy sent him a glare, making him stop in his tracks.

"I don't care what kind of excuse you have, what you've done is beyond reconcilable. I'm going to make arrangements to stay at a friend's place. While I do that, get fucking dressed and leave so I can pack my stuff up." Lucy remarked, as she left the apartment to make a call.

Once she was outside she frowned as she pressed Levy's contact to call her friend. After a few rings, she heard the petite bluenette's voice on the other line. "Hey Lu, do you need something?" The bluenette questioned while Lucy heard what sounded like someone cooking in the background

"Yeah. I kinda need a place to stay until I can find a place. I walked in on Sting cheating on me with Yukino. I may have lashed out at him, but I feel like he's been doing this for a while." Lucy explained, the sadness and anger welling over and her falling down the wall and started crying.

"I'll be right over Lu. Do you need help packing up your stuff?" Levy questioned, a worried tone in her voice as she heard her friend cry.

"Y-yeah. I'm going to go in and start but I could use the help, just let yourself in." Lucy's voice was shaky as she hung up and willed herself to stop crying before going up to her apartment to pack her things, which really only consisted of clothes, her laptop, papers for her work in progress novel and her desk that her mother owned.

* * *

"Thanks for doing this Levy." Lucy smiled as Levy tied a bandage around the blonde's hand once they had brought her stuff into Levy's apartment.

"It's no problem. I still can't believe you punched sting in the face. I think you broke his nose." Levy remarked, a smile on her face as she spoke to her friend. "But I guess Cana's fortune telling is still spot on, huh?" Levy smirked as Lucy gave her a curious look.

"How do you know I went to see her?" Lucy questioned. She hadn't told anyone she went to Cana's shop but Levy somehow knew.

"I'm friends with Cana and she may have told me what the cards held for you." Levy explained, a sheepish look on her face as she spoke.

"It's fine." Lucy sighed as she relaxed on Levy's couch. "I got a phone call from Fairy tail Corporation and I got a job there." Lucy smiled happily as her friend congratulated her with a squeal and a hug. "I have to be there by eight on Monday. Meaning I have a few days before I finally have a job in this town." Lucy smiled happily, noticing how the first few parts of Cana's fortune was right.

"i wonder how long it'll be until you find your true love." Levy mused as she was thinking along the same lines as her friend was currently.

"Don't know. But the cards did say that I will meet my true love which will in turn lead me to a life of happiness and comfort." Lucy reminded her friend since she knew about the fortune reading she went to a few weeks ago.

"It will happen sooner or later, so I wouldn't worry about it. Cana gave me a fortune that was that I would fall in love with an enemy from my past and now I'm dating Gajeel." Levy reminded her friend with a smile as she thought back to when he had asked her out. Gajeel wasn't that good of a person so it was a shock to levy when he was so nice to her after changing his ways.

"Still can't believe you're dating the guy who hospitalized you in highschool." Levy remarked, remembering how back then Gajeel was part of a gang called phantom lord and was tasked to capture Lucy so that her father would pay ransom. To do that, Gajeel beat and tied Levy, Jet and Droy to a tree. Instead of them capturing Lucy, they were put in jail for what they did.

Shaking her head of dark thoughts, Lucy smiled as she got up, causing Levy to look at her curiously "Since you're letting me stay here, let me make dinner for us." Lucy smiled as she headed out the door, not letting her friend say anything to try and allow the bluenette to make dinner.

Lucy sighed as she got outside of the apartment complex Levy lived in and started walking towards a small grocery store near the apartment. Lucy had been to the place a few times when she was visiting Levy before she had moved to Magnolia herself.

It took her only ten minutes before she got to the small store and started looking for ingredients that would work with something they both liked. After searching for five minutes with no idea what to make, a growl escaped her throat, followed by a laugh from a few feet away.

"someone doesn't sound happy." A cheery male voice remarked. Lucy turned to see who the man was, her eyes widening when she realized it was the guy who she ran into that day she had her fortune read.

"Yeah. Trying to figure out what I can make for me and my friend since she's letting me stay with her until I find a place of my own." Lucy spoke, sighing when she accidentally told a stranger her situation, even if he seemed nice.

"Sounds rough. Don't you have a boyfriend or something you could stay with?" The pink haired man asked, a curious pink brow risen towards the blonde.

"Someone's getting a little personal." Lucy snorted, looking past the man and noticing ingredients to make lasagna behind him. "If you want to know, maybe you should tell me at least your first name." Lucy suggested as she walked behind him and put the ingredients in her shopping basket.

"Okay." The man sounded slightly confused as he spoke. "The names Natsu, I work at Fairy Tail Corporation. You?" Natsu questioned walking behind the blonde as he followed her around the store.

"Name's Lucy. I'll actually be working at the same place starting Monday" Lucy explained trying to find some stuff for a salad for her and Levy. She knew they both liked salads so it made some sort of sense.

"Wanna tell me why you seem more upset than when we ran into each other at Cana's shop?" Natsu rose a brow as he watched her grab salad stuff.

"Well, so far she was right in what was going to happen. I just had a bad breakup and found one of my friends from college in bed with him. So now I'm living with my friend until I can find a place. But it looks like my life's getting better since I got the job at Fairy tail. Now only to find my true love." Lucy said the last part sarcastically.

"Let me guess, your fortune was basically that you would suffer a bad breakup but that in turn would allow you to meet your true love and you'd then live in happiness and comfort?" Natsu questioned, smirking when he saw her eyes widen. "I'll take that as a yes. Well, since something similar happened to both of us, would ya wanna go out with me? I'd like to get to know ya since we seem to be running into each other." Natsu explained, a light smile on his face.

"I don't have a problem with that. How about Monday at eight? I'll meet you at that restaurant Mermaid heel." Lucy said, a light smile on her face as she looked at the pink haired man.

"Sure. I'll see you there at six." Natsu smirked giving her his number after writing it down on a piece of paper.

"I'll see you then." Lucy smiled as she headed to check out her items., hoping that when they met up, she would be in a good mood. Things with sting were indeed not the best and she was wary of their relationship, even still, she was still upset they had broken up. He was her first boyfriend after all. But maybe seeing Natsu would help her get over him.

* * *

Lucy yawned as she stood in front of Fairy tail Corporations She had spent the weekend making sure she would be ready for her new job while also scouring the newspapers for a place to live so she wouldn't be taking up Levy's space in her apartment.

Lucy knew that she would be shocking Levy when she found out that she was going on a date so soon after breaking up with Sting. She honestly hadn't been feeling it with sting for a while, even before they had moved to magnolia.

It honestly wasn't a surprise that she was willing to go out with another guy so soon. Especially when there was something different about him than any other guy. It may have been the fact that he wasn't ogling her and seemed he wanted to date her for reasons other than her body.

Shaking herself of thoughts of the person she was going on a date with later, she entered the large building and was met with a pretty quiet lobby room with a long white haired woman in a pink dress.

Noticing Lucy was walking towards her, the woman smiled as she walked around the desk and met Lucy halfway. "You must be Lucy, correct? I'm Mirajane the one who called you. But you can call me Mira." The white haired woman smiled towards the blonde.

"It's nice to meet you Mira. Are you going to show me to where I'm working?" Lucy asked, a curious look on her face as she looked at Mira Mira smiled as she motioned for Lucy to follow her to the elevator so that they could easily get to the floor she would be working on.

* * *

"So, you're telling me that this girl that you've run into twice, one that recently broke up with their boyfriend because he was cheating on her, agreed to a date with you?" Gray questioned as he sat across from Natsu at the pink haired man's desk.

"Yeah? Why do you ask?" Natsu questioned, noticing the smirk on his friend's face. "And before you ask, I ask her because there was something about her that I couldn't just put my finger on." Natsu glared at the man, before noticing Gray had somehow lost his shirt... again.

Before Gray could make any sort of retort, the two heard a knock before Mira's voice spoke from behind the door. "Natsu, your new secretary is here." Natsu groaned as he noticed Gray snicker. Everyone knew he had been through a few too many secretaries because he was too much of an idiot and they all fed up with him.

"Okay, bring them in." Natsu sighed, glaring at Gray as he laughed. Once Mira walked in, Natsu's eyes went wide as he saw the blonde he had asked out a few days prior. The only thing different was instead of wearing her hair down and wearing a t shirt and a pair of jeans, she wore her hair in a bun with a white blouse and a pencil skirt. She was also wearing a pair of heals instead of regular sneakers.

Noticing that both were staring with wide eyes, a smirk splayed on Gray's face as he got up and walked over to Mira "I think we should go." Gray spoke, Mira tilting her head to the side. Gray sighed as he whispered to her what Natsu had told him and the two left, leaving the two alone.

Once the two were gone, Natsu spoke up. "When you said you got a job here, I was hoping that it wasn't as my secretary" Natsu sighed as Lucy snapped out of her days from his voice and gave him a curious look.

"What do you mean?" Lucy questioned as she walked over and sat in the chair Gray was previously occupying.

"Lucy, I am the head of one of the parts of the fairy tail corporations Do you know how bad it will be if someone saw me on a date with my secretary?" Natsu rose a curious brow towards the blonde as she realized what kind of ramifications it could make.

"Oh. Not only could you lose your job but it would hurt the company." Lucy spoke in a mumbled tone.

"Right. But I would still like to get to know ya. Plus I'm hoping you're the first to be able to actually deal with my idiocy." Natsu smirked towards the blonde, who rolled her eyes. Mira had told Lucy why so many secretaries had left when they dealt with Natsu

"Don't worry. Now do you have anything for me to do?" Lucy questioned, already have been shown her desk by Mira.

"Yeah. I need you to file away these papers." Natsu said, handing the blonde a folder of papers that needed to be filed away. Lucy nodded as she left, swaying her hips as she did so. Once she had left, one thought went through his mind. "She's going to be the death of me." He growled, unsure what was going to happen between them.

* * *

Natsu groaned as he woke up to the sun hitting his face and something soft pressed against his side. Looking to his side, he smiled as he noticed Lucy, sleeping next him, her body pressed against his side with her hands on his chest and her hand on his arm that was wrapped around her shoulders.

Natsu just smiled as he thought back to everything that had happened since she became her secretary a year ago. It took time, but they finally figured out a way to date while not causing any controversy in the company.

It honestly had been a pretty good year for the two. Even though they both had left their previous relationship because the other were cheating on them, they were now happy with their life. Lucy was still his secretary,but when she didn't have anything to do, she would work on a book she was writing.

Hearing a sleepy groan, Natsu smirked when he noticed Lucy was looking at him curiously. "Morning Beautiful." Natsu remarked, a toothy grin on his face while she blinked up at him.

"What time is it?" Lucy groaned, not thinking from not being fully awake yet.

"Time to get up and get ready for work." Natsu spoke, a tired yawn ripping through his throat.

"Do we have to?" Lucy sighed, now fully awake and wanting to stay in bed with her boyfriend.

"We can wait a little bit." Natsu smiled warmly at her as she moved to lay her head on his shoulder and pulled the blanket up to cover most of her chest since she was topless.

"Our lives really have changed, huh?" Lucy asked as Natsu placed kisses to her neck, making the blonde giggle at the feeling.

"You mean we both got basically the same fortune from Cana, sting cheated on you with Yukino while Lisanna cheated on me with Bixslow. After that, you became my secratary, bringing us to where we are now?" Natsu mused, a light smile on his face as he spoke.

"Pretty much. I guess tarot cards really can tell the future." Lucy smiled, rolling over to the bed to grab Natsu's shirt to put over her body before getting out of bed. "Now, I think we'll be late if we don't get ready now." Lucy smiled over her shoulder, sauntering into the bathroom.

"Yup. You definitely are the death of me." Natsu sighed, getting out of bed and stretching, causing his bones to crack in the process. "But if I'm happy and we're both living in comfort, I don't mind." Natsu mused as he walked into the bathroom to join Lucy in the shower.

The two both knew that this was the way it was always supposed to be. They had met their true love before Lucy had gotten her fortune read,but neither realized it for a while. They were both truly happy with each other and knew nothing could separate them from each other.

uncertainty-The Fool Reversed, happiness-ten of cups, breakup-ten of swords, finding true love-Ace of Cups, comfort and happiness-Nine of cups


	3. Day 5 - Mask

**Day 5 – Mask**

 **Summary**

Natsu and a majority of his friends work in secret as Vigilantes, protecting the city of magnolia when they aren't working at their normal jobs. For the past year, they've been working to try and take down, Natsu's father's killer. When they find him and find a friend of theirs captured by the same person, they take her to their base to make sure she's OK.

* * *

Natsu sighed as him, along with two of his friends, Gajeel and Gray rode the elevator down to a secret place they had been going to most nights for the past three years. The three worked at fairy tail industries, but they also protected the streets as vigilantes.

Natsu was the leader of their team since he was the one who started it all. They all had also gained powers three years before when the power plant in the industrial district of the city powered on a new source of power.

Instead of it working though, it send out a wave throughout the city. At that time, the trio were working at their jobs. When the wave hit, Grey was inside a cooler, taking out ice cream for his family's business when the wave hit him, Gajeel was working at a welding shop and was sent into a pile of metal. The explosion shook the earth, which caused Natsu to slam into a gas tank near an abandoned building that he was looking at for his father. Just as the thing exploded, the wave hit Natsu

The three gained powers from what they were doing or were near when it happened. Natsu gained the ability to use flames from different parts of his body, even breathing fire. Gajeel was the same way, except with metal and Grey became able to create ice from the air around him.

Once they got to their base, which Natsu had named the dragon's den, they were greeted with the sight of Gajeel's girlfriend, Levy sitting at the large computers they used, and was happily typing away until the trio stopped behind her.

"Oh, hey guys. Have you guys found out anything on Jose?" Levy questioned as they looked at the screens to see what she had been working on.

"We were hoping you had some new information." Natsu spoke as they all stayed standing behind the short woman.

"Not yet. The facial recognition software isn't finding him yet." Levy sighed before the alarm went off, signaling them about a crime going on. As Levy looked at it, her eyes widened. "Looks like we got a hit on him. He's stealing stuff from one of Fairy Tail Industries' storage facilities on the docks." Levy explained as she was furiously typing away.

The three nodded before Natsu spoke up. "Levy, work on finding new information. Guys, time to suit up." Natsu smirked as they ran to where their suits were waiting for them and quickly put them on. Their suits were all similar. But had their differences. Natsu's consisted of black boots that had red flames on them, red pants that went over the boots with a matching jacket that had a black hood with a flame design around it. He also wore black gloves with a similar design and left the fingers exposed and a red mask that went around his eyes and the bridge of his nose. The jacket, pants and mask all were made to look like they were scaly.

Gajeel's were similar except his were all pure black and had silver studs on the wrists of the gloves, along the boots, along the waist of the pants, around the collar of the jacket along with the ends of the pants and jacket.

Gray's outfit was all a dark blue blue with a strange, pure black design on the right side of the outfit, the mask only covering the right side of his face with the same kind of design.

Once they were all ready, they put their hoods up and ran to their motorcycles and rode towards the storage facility. They knew it would take a little bit of time, but they hoped Jose and his group wouldn't be gone by the time they got there.

* * *

After nearly a half hour, Natsu Grey and Gajeel found themselves watching the group work before Levy spoke through their comms. "It looks like their holding someone inside the place. And they've got quite a few guys." Levy spoke, a worried tone in her voice.

"Okay, can you tell if any are notable in any way?" Grey questioned in a hushed tone as the three had their voice changers active.

"Yeah. It looks like his top three men are with him. Totomaru, Aria and Sol. Do you want me to call in the others for help?" Levy questioned, ready to call in help at any time.

"We're perfectly fine bookworm." Natsu spoke before continuing. "Ice, Black Steel, you guys deal with the guys on the outside, I'm going inside to deal with Jose and whoever stays in." Natsu spoke, saying their codenames instead of their real names.

"So, we distract most of them while you sneak inside and fight the remaining ones along with Jose?" Gray questioned curiously, getting a nod in response. "All right, just say when, salamander." Natsu smirked, only getting a nod before the two jumped down, causing a distraction for Natsu to sneak past and hide in a corner as he looked around and saw Totomaru and Jose standing in front of a person tied to a chair.

Once the two moved away, Natsu held back a growl at what he saw, a friend of his was tied to the chair and was covered in blood while her clothes were torn quite badly. Before Natsu could contact Levy, he heard Jose speak. "Come now, Miss Heartfilia, I know you're friends with the Salamander." Jose smirked when Lucy gave him a confused look before Jose drove a knife into her right shoulder.

As Natsu watched blood drip form the new wound, Natsu noticed her head fell forward, most likely going unconscious from the pain, blood loss or both. "Bookworm, Jose has Lucy and she's in bad shape." Natsu spoke, waiting for a response.

"I know you like her, Salamander, but think rationally. If you fight him try to find a weak point so we can bring him to the police station." Levy spoke before Natsu walked out of the shadows, even with his mask on, Jose and Totomaru could see the glare on his face.

"Jose, let her go." Salamander's voice spoke in an angry tone, as the two looked a him with an amused sneer.

"Like we would to do that." Totomaru remarked, walking towards the man. "Her father will be giving us lots of money for her safe return." Totomaru smirked, standing just out of Salamander's reach.

A growl ripped from Salamander's throat as he punched Totomaru with a flaming fist, smirking when the flames flew at him and hit Totomaru in the face, burning him slightly in the process. "I won't let you get out of here." Natsu growled, running towards the groaning man and punching him in the face, sending him towards the wall and knocking him unconscious, albeit for a few seconds.

As Natsu was busy with Totomaru, Natsu hadn't noticed that Jose had disappeared Totomaru smirked as he stood up before speaking "Too bad for you, I was also affected three years ago." Totomaru smirked before Salamander sent a fireball at him.

Natsu's smirk faltered when the man sent the fireball back at him, sending him into a wall. "The hell?" Natsu questioned, getting up to see an amused grin on Totomaru's face. "How did you do that?" Natsu questioned, annoyance clear in his voice.

"That's my power I gained from that explosion." Totomaru smirked, knowing that Salamander would have to fight without using his flames.

"Fine, I'll fight you with my fists." Salamander smirked as he ran at the man, and punched him in the stomach. A second Later, Totomaru came back punching Salamander in the face. The two continued to fight, both getting an even amount of hits in until Ice came in and sent an ice arrow at Totomaru, sending him into a fit of pain from the sheer force of the frozen arrow going through his wrist.

As Totomaru was on the ground groaning in pain, Black Steel came in and tied up the man while Natsu and Gray undid Lucy's binds. A low growl escaped Natsu's throat as he noticed how much blood was staining her clothes and was on her skin. "Take her to the Dragon's den, we'll get your bike back there soon." Ice spoke in a calm voice. Salamander simply nodded as he ran out of the place, keeping a good grip on the unconscious blonde as he ran all the way to their base.

* * *

Natsu sighed as he sat next to the bed Lucy was currently occupying in the base. Him and Levy spent nearly two hours tending to the blonde's wounds until they were all cleaned and bandaged up. Natsu had taken of his suit and put everything back on it's mannequin before deciding to wait by the blonde's side.

He had been sitting there, waiting for nearly two hours before everyone in the room looked in Lucy's direction when they heard a groan. They all stayed still while a wide grin splayed across Natsu's face as she fluttered her eyes open and looked towards the ceiling with a dazed look in her eyes.

"Hey, you're finally up." Natsu's voice reached the blonde. Hearing his voice, she tried sitting up, only to wince in pain. "Hold on, you're still hurt." Natsu flashed the blonde a smile as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Where am I?" Lucy questioned, looking around the room and went wide eyed as she saw Levy, Grey and Gajeel.

"Guys, I doubt we'll be doing more tonight" Taking the hint, the three left, nodding to the pinkette as they took the elevator up to leave the area. Once the trio left, Natsu helped Lucy to a sitting position to allow her to look around.

As she looked around from where she was sitting, she saw all the computers around a circular area that was risen up from the floor and had railings around it, besides where the few stairs on either side were.

As she looked around, she rose a brow when she saw the clothed mannequins "Where are we? Do you guys work with Salamander?" Lucy questioned, unsure of what to think, especially when she noticed a familiar scarf around the mannequin wearing Salamander's outfit.

"You could say that." Natsu chuckled, helping the blonde to her feet and slowly helped her over to the computers. Once she was comfortable, Natsu scratched the back of his head as he tried figuring out how to tell Lucy.

Before he could say anything, Lucy rose a brow before she spoke, a light smile on her face while slight anger was shown in her eyes. "You didn't want to go out with me because you're salamander." Lucy spoke, Natsu taking a step back at her words.

Natsu sighed, realizing she could easily put two and two together since she was pretty smart and the scarf on the salamander costume was also one he used to wear all the time. "Of course you would figure it out." Natsu sighed, shaking his head in defeat.

"It's honestly not that hard to figure out. I had my suspicions, but didn't say anything." Lucy explained, the anger gone from her eyes as she realized he never said anything for a reason, even if she was his best friend.

"So, you ain't mad at us?" Natsu asked, hoping that Lucy wouldn't stay mad for too much longer. He knew she was mad about him not telling her.

"As long as you let me help you guys." Natsu nodded, knowing that since she knew, she could help them in a way similar to Levy. "And you also have to take me out on a date once my wounds heal." Lucy smirked, knowing that she caught her friend off guard by her comment.

"Fine." Natsu sighed after contemplating for a few seconds. "But you were right about why I didn't want to go out with you. Not dating you was my way of keeping you safe. Apparently that didn't work." Natsu sighed before an alarm went off in front of the two.

"What's that?" Lucy questioned as Natsu's expression turned serious.

"You wanted to help right? You're going to be getting a crash course soon." Natsu smirked, pressing a button on the computer they were in front of. "Bookworm, Black Steel, you guys should come back. There looks like a robbery's taking place." Natsu sighed, quickly hearing back from the duo that they were heading back.

AS the two waited for them to get back, Natsu searched the city through their system to figure out where the alarm was coming from. Just as Natsu found it, the couple exited the elevator. Levy took over, and smirked, knowing exactly why Lucy was at the computers. "Guys, looks like there's a robbery at magnolia national bank." Levy spoke, pulling up a chair to the computer as the two quickly got dressed.

Lucy stared in awe as the two quickly got dressed, faster than she'd seen anyone get dressed and noticed that both of their outfits looked like they were made out of scales. Natsu smirked at the blonde befoer the two ran off befoer two engines started up before the sound slowly drifted away.

* * *

Four months have passed since Lucy found out about the secret of Natsu being salamander. Within those months, Lucy also learned about Grey being Ice, Erza being Titania, Jellal being Mystogan and Juvia being Rain Woman.

Lucy herself was given the codename of Star by Natsu. She also learned that the only other person besides Natsu, Grey and Gajeel who had been affected in their group was Juvia. She was apparently swimming when the explosion happened and she gained the ability of basically being water itself.

Everyone was in the dragon's den, all of them training except for Levy and Lucy, who were at the computers trying to track down Jose. As the sounds of the others training echoed off the walls, Lucy groaned, nearly slamming her head against the computer until Levy stopped her.

"What's up Lu?" Levy questioned, looking towards the blonde, curiosity in her eyes.

"It just seems like Jose has disappeared into thin air. We only got to him one more time since I joined you guys. And Totomaru even got out of prison within a month." Lucy sighed, annoyed that they haven't found the guy that hurt her so badly.

"We'll find him. I promised ya that, didn't I?" Natsu spoke from behind the blonde as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Lucy just nodded, a light smile on her face. "Now, I believe me and you have plans." Natsu smirked, everyone listening in with brows risen, unsure what he was talking about.

Looking at the time, Lucy's eyes widened befoer she stood up. "you're right. We don't want to be late after all" Lucy smiled as the two went to the elevator.

"If you need us, just contact us." Natsu remarked, toothy grin on his face as the elevator doors shut in front of the two.

Once the elevator was on it's way up, Erza spoke up. "They're going on a date, aren't they?" Erza spoke, everyone looking at the redhead curiously "What? Lucy had asked him out a year ago and he said no because of what we do here. Now that she's part of the team, there's no reason for him to say no." Erza spoke, everyone understanding in an instant what she meant.

"So that's why he made a reservation for Blue Pegasus tonight" Levy mused, a light smirk on her face as she moved the map on the computer to said restaurant

"Levy, you're not planning on watching them through the cameras of the restaurant are you?" Erza questioned with a risen brow.

"No, I'm doing surveillance so that if something happens we'll be able to help out." Levy remarked while everyone nodded and got back to training or relaxing until something inevitably happened.

It was nearing seven at night as Natsu and Lucy were walking towards the Blue Pegasus Restaurant from where Natsu parked his red sports car about a block away. Lucy herself was wearing a red strapless dress that hugged her curves perfectly with a slit down the right side past her hip while the dress showed off a good amount of cleavage.

Natsu, on the other hand, was wearing a pair of black dress pants with dark dress shoes. He also kept his hair it's regular spiky mess while he wore a black jacket over a red dress shirt. Natsu smiled as he put a hand on her back as they walked into the place, Lucy's eyes widening at the sight.

"What do you think?" Natsu questioned, toothy grin on his face as they waited for their table. Lucy stood there in awe at the fancy restaurant All the employee's were either guys in really fancy dress clothes or women in fancy, revealing clothes.

"How'd you get a reservation here? It normally take a while." Lucy remarked as a blonde woman in a form fitting dress and showing off a large amount of cleavage walked up to the duo.

Before Natsu could speak, the woman spoke up. Hey Natsu, your table's ready." The woman spoke before having the duo follow her towards their table.

"Thanks Jenny." Natsu said with a slight smile on his face once they were seated. "I think we'll have both have a glass of red wine." Natsu said as Lucy nodded, face tense as the beautiful blonde that was their waitress was nearby.

"Of course. It'll be here shortly." Jenny smiled as she left to go to the kitchen. Once go, Lucy's tense feeling left while Natsu gave her a curious look, unsure why she was acting weird around the waitress.

"Luce, What's bothering you?" Natsu asked, worried tone evident in his voice.

"How do you know that girl?" Lucy asked, uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach while she waited for a response for her best friend.

"I went to school with her. If you're worried about something going on between us, don't worry, she's married." Natsu reassured the blonde, toothy grin on his face as Jenny brought their drinks too her. Once the duo ordered their food and the blonde was on her way, the two started up conversation.

"So, how long do you think it will be until they call us to get help?" Lucy questioned, a light smile on her face since they were away from the hecticness of their group. She loved their friends they had within their group, but at times it could get overwhelming.

"I'd give it an hour." Natsu smirked, knowing full well that they're friends would need them sooner or later. The two continued to talk for nearly an hour until their food got to them, allowing them to eat their dinner in comfortable silence.

One the two had finished dinner and paid for their meal the two headed out to walk through the part that was located not far away from where Natsu had parked his car. They had been walking around fro a good two hours before the two decided to take a break at a bench under one of the larger trees.

"This has honestly been the best date I've ever been on." Lucy sighed, resting her head on Natsu's shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her middle. "Even if you are an idiot." Lucy giggled once she heard the slight annoyed growl from the man.

"Oi I ain't that much of an idiot." Natsu grumbled, before placing a kiss to her forehead. "but you are a weirdo, so I'll let it slide." Natsu smirked when he saw the blonde roll her eyes at him. Natsu would of continued talking if it wasn't for his phone going off.

Once answering his phone, he didn't even get a chance to speak before the voice on the other line spoke up. "Sorry about cutting your date short, but We've found Jose, he's robbing a metal working factory in the industrial district." Levy explained in a hasty tone of voice.

"Okay, we'll head to base and I'll meet up with the others soon." Natsu spoke, before hanging up on the bluenette. "We gotta head to the base, Jose's been found." Natsu sighed as he got to his feet, Lucy quickly following behind him as they headed to the car.

* * *

"You're almost there Salamander, the others are already fighting Jose's men." Lucy's voice rang in Natsu's ear as he drove to the metal factory not far from the waterfront.

"Okay, any idea on how to get to him so I can kick his ass?" Natsu questioned, hopeful tone in his voice since he really wanted to teach the guy a lesson.

"There's an exit in the back of the place, you might wanna try that." Lucy suggested while looking at the blueprints to the building. Natsu had a light smirk on his face, happy that Lucy picked up on everything they did quite quickly.

"Thanks, I'll keep ya posted Star." Natsu spoke with a light smile as he slowly stopped three blocks away from the building everyone was fighting in. Sighing, Natsu stopped the engine as he made sure his mask and hood was in place.

Once he got off the bike, he immediately took off into a run towards the factory. Noticing a pillar of ice and a torrent of water coming from the ground, Natsu smirked as he ran around back and melted the door and walked inside.

"Star? Jose's not here." Natsu spoke after doing a sweep of the area. After a few seconds of silence, Natsu spoke up again. "Star? You there?"

"Y-yeah. It looks like he ran through the fighting without anyone noticing." Lucy sighed through the coms. "Damn it. While me and bookworm try and fight this jackass, go and help the others. Ice and rain woman are dealing with Totomaru, Mystogan and Titania are dealing with Aria, so you should help Black Steel with Sol."

Once Lucy finished talking, Natsu lit his hands on fire as he headed straight to where Gajeel was fighting a very skinny man. "Stop moving ya slimy bastard!" Gajeel growled as Sol easily dodged an attack from Gajeel as he turned his leg into a drill.

"Looks like you need some help, Black Steel." Natsu smirked, flaming fists sending a fireball at the skinny man, sending him spiraling towards a wall.

"Thanks for the help." Gajeel smirked, his arm turning into what was a saw, even though Gajeel called it a sword. The black haired male smirked as the duo walked towards the skinny male, the teeth on his sword starting to move as they got closer to the man.

"Remember, don't kill him." Natsu smirked as Gajeel slashed the man's legs, him screaming out in pain befoer falling unconscious from the amount of pain. "Tie him up and get him ready to gift wrap to the MPD."

As Natsu finished speaking, he heard Lucy's voice on his coms. "Salamander, I found Jose, he's at the waterfront." Natsu smirked, nodding to Gajeel as he left to get to Jose, knowing that Lucy could see the motion from the cameras in the building.

"I'll get him gift wrapped for the MPD within the hour." Natsu chuckled, taking off in a full sprint, his feet engulfed in flames as he ran through the industrial district towards Jose.

Once he got to Jose, he smirked as he jumped the man, pushing him onto the ground face first. As Natsu kept him on the ground, he heard chuckling coming from the man. "You finally caught me, Dragneel. What's this for? Me killing your father? Or is it for almost killing you blonde girlfriend?" Jose laughed when a low growl came from Natsu's throat.

"How do you know who I am?" Natsu questioned, pulling the man onto his feet while creating a burn mark onto the man's back.

Hissing in pain, Jose smirked before speaking "It was easy. Your father wore the same scarf and you were coming at me harder than anyone else. Oh, and don't worry. I won't tell anyone who you are." Jose laughed as Natsu bound his hands and brought him to the van where the other men were sitting inside.

* * *

It was nearly midnight by the time everyone was riding the elevator down to where Lucy and Levy were waiting for everyone else. Natsu was the first to get out of the elevator and was immediately tackled into a hug, blonde hair hitting his face as arms wrapped around his neck as he unconsciously moved his hands at the blonde's lower back.

"Thank you, Natsu" Lucy's quiet voice murmured against Natsu's chest." Natsu smiled, taking off his jacket before replacing his hands on her lower back. Before Natsu could respond, he felt tears hit his bare chest.

"You're welcome, Luce. I promised ya, didn't I?" Natsu smiled as Lucy nodded against his skin, unaware of everyone else looking at them.

"I know. Thank you." Lucy smiled before pulling the pink haired male in a kiss. Everyone's eyes went wide, even Natsu's until he realized what was happening and he closed his eyes and kissed her back.

The two quickly parted when Grey whistled at the two. They were both blushing hotly and unconsciously intertwined their fingers. |Should we assume that you two are a couple?" Jellal suggested, noticing their hands.

"Pretty much." Lucy smiled happily as everyone congratulated them.

"If you do something to hurt her, you won't be able to continue your DNA." Erza spoke, glaring daggers at the man.

"Right." Natsu smirked before an idea popped into his head. "Now why don't we get changed and go out for some drinks?" Natsu suggested, a smile on his face as everyone agreed Natsu knew that with Jose gone, they would still continue their work, but it would be much easier with his girlfriend always at his side.


	4. Day 6 - Tattoo

**A/N: This will be the last one I do for this years Nalu week since I didn't have the time to do tomorrows prompt.**

* * *

 **Day 6 – Tattoo**

 **Summary**

For their anniversary, Natsu and Lucy decide to get tattoos. When they go to a party and find out that Lucy's parents are there. They try to figure out a way to not have them see the tattoos.

* * *

Lucy sighed as she stood in front of Gajeel's Tattoo parlor while waiting for her boyfriend. It was their two year anniversary, so they both decided to get matching tattoos that symbolized them both. She smiled as she felt the paper in her jeans pocket, her and Natsu had spent a good six hours trying to find what they wanted for their tattoos. It took a few hours more to do a rough draft of both of the tattoos before sending them to Levy to get a better version done.

Suffice it to say, when they got them back, they were honestly amazed how perfect they looked.

Lucy was brought out of her thoughts when she felt a warm hand rest on her shoulder. Looking back, she smiled at her pink haired boyfriend. "someone's nervous." Natsu mused smirking towards the shorter blonde.

"Of course I am. I've never liked needles. Even if the needles are being used by someone I trust. Albeit not as much as I trust you." Lucy smiled when Natsu placed a kiss on her forehead. Natsu smiled down at the blonde before the two walked into the tattoo and piercing parlor.

"Oi, Gajeel, you here?" Natsu questioned, curious why the long haired man wasn't in the room. The two waited a few seconds before Gajeel walked into the main room from a back room, levy following suit with her clothes being slightly messy.

"Do you guys really need to do that in Gajeel's business?" Lucy sighed, rolling her eyes in annoyance, knowing exactly what the two had been doing.

"Do I really need to remind you what you and Natsu did in the school locker room right before the final game of the basketball season last year?" Levy smirked when Lucy shook her head. She didn't have to be reminded what her and Natsu were nearly caught doing their senior year.

"can we just do this? I don't want to be reminded what Salamander and Bunny-Girl did that day. Remember, I walked in as they were getting dressed." Gajeel grumbled, annoyed that he had to be reminded.

"Yeah. So who goes first? Me or Luce?" Natsu questioned, wanting to get the whole thing over with as soon as possible.

"Hold on. Give me the sketches that Shrimp did for you guys so I know exactly how I'll be tattooing you guys." Gajeel explained, a light smirk on his face when the two gave him the sketches that Levy had done for them.

"Your girlfriend is a really good artist." Natsu smirked, nodding to Levy who scratched the back of her head in embarrassment

"That she is." Gajeel nodded as he looked over the sketches. "I think I'll do salamanders first." Gajeel started getting everyone's attention. "Before I begin the tattoos, there's some stuff I need to explain. Once I clean up the tattoo, I'm going to have to bandage them up. Take the bandages off after six hours and you'll have to put this ointment on." Gajeel grabbed a small jar and handed two to Lucy. "it's call aquaphor and it heals the tattoo area faster, as long as you get it into the skin deep." Gajeel smiled as the two nodded.

Right as Gajeel was going to continue, Levy spoke up. "Because of the tattoo's going to be on one of your arms, you won't be able to put much wight on it for at least a week maybe two. I'd suggest buying bandage wraps you can put on your arm. It'll help in case you accidentally put some wight on it. Also, you'll need to put a bigger amount of the stuff in the palm of your hand and other areas where that part moves more." Levy finished explaining, smiling as everyone nodded.

"Now that that's over, salamander, take off your shirt and lay on the bed stomach first." Natsu nodded as he stripped off his shirt and laid on his stomach. He sighed as he relaxed, waiting for Gajeel to get his stuff ready.

After a few minutes, Gajeel walked over to the pink haired male, a smirk on his face as he started tattooing the man, starting on his shoulder. "Oi, you coulda warned me first!" Natsu growled at the long haired male, annoyed that Natsu wasn't told he was started until he felt the moving needle on his skin.

"Man up. I have a feeling Bunny girl is going to be screaming the entire time." Gajeel chuckled, knowing that both of the women were glaring at the back of his head. "Now your back will take the longest so don't move too much." " Gajeel growled as he got to work, happy that Natsu wasn't talking and just laid there while he worked on Natsu's back.

While the buzz of the tattoo gun was heard through the place, Lucy and Levy were sitting down while watching Gajeel work. A shiver ran down Lucy's spin at the thought, but she knew that she wanted it done.

After Lucy calmed herself down, Levy went to explain in more detail how to apply everything and how they would have to sleep and clean their tattoos. Lucy just nodded, fully understanding everything she would have to do. She just wished they didn't have to wrap their arms in the bandage but if it would help, they would do it.

* * *

After what was probably three hours, Gajeel spoke again, a smirk on his face as he looked at the ink on Natsu's back. "Sit up salamander and keep your arm stretched towards the girls. I need to get the arm portion of your tattoo done." Gajeel explained, a smirk on his face as Natsu did as he was told.

Once his arm was how he was told. Gajeel smirked as he created the outline of the arm portion of the tattoo, stopping the outline in the palm of Natsu's hand. Once the outline was done, Gajeel got right to work, filling it in and making it look as realistic as he could on Natsu's skin.

After another hour of filling in the arm portion of the tattoo and detailing it to the best of his ability, Gajeel smirked as he finished. "Shrimp, get Bunny-Girl ready fro her Tattoo while I clean and bandage up Salamanders tattoo.

Levy nodded, smiling as she helped Lucy undress while making sure neither of the guys would be able to sneak a peak at the blonde. While they were doing that, Gajeel was cleaning up the tattoo Once he was done cleaning it, Gajeel smirked as he took a picture of the full tattoo and sent the picture to Natsu's phone.

As he pocketed his phone, he quickly started bandaging the full tattoo. Gajeel grumbled in annoyance when he had to annoying bandage over his lower abs and part of his sides. He knew he was going to have Levy do the same with Lucy since he didn't feel the need to do that with his girlfriend there.

Once Lucy was ready, Gajeel went straight to work on the blondes tattoo. Everyone was surprised when the only noise coming from the blonde was quiet pained whimpers every time Gajeel had to change needles and pressed it against her skin again.

Once everything was done, Natsu and Lucy found out that the tattoos in total took eight hours to do. They were both told that when they got home, they could take the bandages off and do as Levy said with them. The two nodded, understanding that the number of hours before taking them off, was a maximum amount.

The two paid for everything and thanked them before letting them know that they'd see them at Gray's party at the end of the month Once they got to Lucy's car, the two quickly went to their apartment, happy that they finally got their tattoos.

* * *

After they got to the apartment, the two went to the living room and sat on the couch. After Natsu striped off his shirt. Lucy slowly took off the bandages and cleaned the area before putting the ointment on the tattoo area.

Once she was done with that, Lucy took time to admire Natsu's tattoo. Covering a majority of his back was a red fire dragon, it's head on Natsu's shoulder with it's snout barely touching his arm. The dragon was drawn in such a way that it's claws were slightly wrapping around Natsu's sides and it's tail was wrapping around Natsu's midsection and stopping as it got to back around his back.

The dragon's mouth was open as it breathed fire that circled around Natsu's arm before wrapping all the way around Natsu's wrist and creating a flame in the palm of his hand.

Once Lucy finished admiring the tattoo, Lucy wrapped Natsu's arm in the bandage. From what Levy said, they were only supposed to wear it for when they were awake and only then, only when they wouldn't be doing too much stuff.

As Natsu flexed to make sure the bandage wasn't too tight or too Loose, Natsu got to work on Lucy's tattoo, doing the same thing even admiring her tattoo.

Lucy's tattoo was very similar to Natsu's the main difference being hers was a golden dragon and around hers was the 12 zodiac symbols. The dragon head was also on her left shoulder, so the dragon was flipped. The dragon head was also breathing out golden flames with stars in the flames with the golden flame in her palm having a single star in the center.

When Natsu wrapped her left arm in the bandage, Natsu smiled, liking how the blue stars fit the golden flames extremely well. "I don't look weird, do I?" Lucy asked as Natsu tied her bandage.

"You look sexy as hell." Natsu smirked kissing her cheek. "It looks really good on you." Natsu smiled happy that they actually got the tattoos.

"Thanks. Now lets make dinner." Lucy smiled, putting her shirt back on so she could walk over to the kitchen. Natsu nodded, following her to the kitchen shirtless.

* * *

It had been a month since Natsu and Lucy had gotten their tattoos. Over the past month they had done everything they were told to and they no longer needed to put the ointment on and even with having the bandage on their arms, the tattoo didn't loose any color or smudged at all.

The two were getting ready for Gray's party when Natsu noticed Lucy was looking at herself in the mirror, eyes looking at the dragon tail going over her stomach. "Luce, you aren't going to get judged for having a tattoo." Natsu sighed trailing over the dragon tail she was staring at.

"I'm just worried about people thinking I'm something I'm not." Lucy sighed as Natsu helped Lucy tie her bikini strings behind her back.

"People may, but me, you and all our friends know you ain't" Natsu assured his girlfriend, a smile on his face as she put on a pair of her short shorts and one of his shirts over her body. "And I will never get tired of you in my shirt." Natsu smiled grabbing her hand within his, smirking as he pulled her out the door and towards his car so they could drive to Cana's place.

After the duo got to the car and buckled up, Natsu drove straight to the large house Cana lived in. It took them about a half hour until they got to Cana's place. Getting out, they could hear music coming from Cana's.

It was Gray's birthday, and he had decided to have it at Cana's since she had an in ground pool at her house. "Lucy and Natsu had a feeling that Cana may have invited some of her friends too. They doubted Grey actually cared though since he wanted to just have fun with his friends and he could easily ignore the others.

Once the duo reached Cana's backyard, Levy ran up to them completely outta breath. "You guys can't come out here." Levy spoke, worry evident in her eyes. The couple looked at each other and then to levy. "Just come with me for a second." Levy pleaded, the duo complying as they followed the small woman to Cana's living room

"Levy, why can't we go out there?" Natsu questioned, looking at the bluenette, unsure why she seemed so worried.

"It's more like Lucy can't." Levy spoke as the couple looked at her confused until most of their friends walked in.

"So, why are you three standing in my living room?" Cana questioned as Her, Grey, Juvia, Jellal and Erza took note of the tattoo on both Lucy and Natsu's arm.

"Lucy's parents are here for some reason and they'd be extremely pissed if they saw Lucy's tattoo." Levy explained, biting her fingernail as she tried to figure out how to deal with the problem at hand.

"What? The spiral tat on her arm? I've got a tattoo of a Cerberus on my lower back from Bacchus" Cana remarked, reminding the three of the larger tattoo Cana had gotten from her boyfriend.

"Why would he care? You live in an apartment with Natsu He doesn't have control of your life." Grey remarked, unsure why Natsu, Lucy and Levy were in a state of worry.

"Natsu's job can't pay for an apartment like the one we're in. Dad pays for it and if he finds out I did something he doesn't like, he'll stop paying the rent for us. As for the reason it would be my tattoo, it's bigger than just my arm." Lucy sighed, turning her back to her friends as she pulled off the shirt she was wearing.

The room was quiet for a few minutes until Cana whistled and looked at the full tattoo. "Damn. Even I'm not that bold to get such a big tattoo." Cana remarked, a blush forming on Lucy's face as she put the shirt back on.

"Any idea how to get Lucy's parents to leave?" Natsu questioned, not wanting to let them see her tattoo. It especially would screw up everything when Lucy was still a ways off from her first book being published. Even when they didn't know how popular it would be.

"Go grab your parents so we can explain the situation to them." Erza spoke, a glare towards the pink haired nineteen year old. Natsu sighed as he ran out to the back yard to find his parents.

After a few minutes of scanning the backyard, Natsu found his parents. When he noticed that they were talking with Lucy's parents he sighed. He hoped they wouldn't look at his arm, but knowing his luck, they would.

Once he got over to the four, Igneel spoke. "Oh, Hey Natsu, where's Lucy? She was telling me she wanted to show me and your mother what you got her for your anniversary." when Lucy's parents Listened it, Natsu sighed, trying to figure out how to get his parents to help without having her parents follow.

Deciding the best course of action was to have Lucy message them, Natsu texted her with the plan, smiling when she explained that she would message him when his parents were on the same page. "She said she'll come out one she was done getting changed." Natsu explained when he got a text letting him know his parents were on the same page. "But anyway, Cana wanted to see if you guys could help her and Luce with something."

Igneel and Grandeena nodded, noticing the confused looks Lucy's parents gave the three. "Okay, show us the way." Grandeena smiled before letting Lucy's parents know they would be right back. Natsu sighed as he had his parents follow him. "So what's the big problem?" Natsu's mother questioned, noticing how tense her son was.

"If Jude sees what Lucy's anniversary gift is, we won't be able to live in the apartment." Natsu sighed, looking at his parents, worried look on his face. The three stayed in silence until they got to the living room.

"So what's the emergency to where your parents can't see?" Igneel questioned, unsure why everyone was looking so worried.

"It's this." Lucy sighed pulling off her boyfriend's shirt from her body and showed Igneel and Grandeena her tattoo. Natsu's parents stood there in shock for a few minutes as realization struck them.

"Let me ask one thing. It was your own choice, and Natsu didn't force you, or pester you until you would do it, right?" Grandeena questioned, not noticing the annoyed growl coming from her son.

"Of course not. I actually made less pained noises than Natsu." Lucy mused, smirk on her face as Grey laughed at what Lucy had said.

"That's still not going to go over well with your father." Igneel sighed, trying to figure out what to do while Lucy put Natsu's shirt back on. "Why don't you just tell explain it to him when he sees it?" Igneel suggested, not knowing what else they could do. Her father would find out eventually.

"In all honesty, that's the best idea other than her leaving." Levy sighed, knowing that Lucy wouldn't want to leave. Everyone nodded before heading out to the back yard, knowing that at some point her father would see the tattoo.

* * *

After a few hours of not going into the pool, and Natsu pestering her, Lucy sighed in defeat before leaving to where Levy had put her clothes so that hers would be in a safe place While she was doing that, Natsu, Grey and Gajeel were in the pool, having a slight fight in the process.

"So, why'd she get a similar tattoo?" Grey questioned, unsure why Lucy was willing to get such a large tattoo on her body.

"Honestly, I don't really know. She said it would be romantic to get similar tattoos, but I think she's doing it partially because of how strict her life was growing up." Natsu remarked, a smirk on her face as he felt two long legs wrap around him from behind.

"I believe you also said I look hot with it." Lucy smirked as her arms hugged him from behind.

"You two are so fucking weird" Gajeel sighed while the couple just rolled their eyes. They both thought Gajeel and levy's was more weird considering the height difference and Gajeel and Levy's very different appearances.

""Luce, you do realize it ain't smart to be on my back, in a pool right." Natsu smirked, both hands gripping either at her ankles or wrists to make sure she couldn't leave.

Once Lucy realized what Natsu meant, she tried getting away to no avail. " Natsu, don't you dare." Lucy growled before hearing the laugh come from her boyfriend. "Natsu!" Lucy yelled feeling Natsu start falling backwards before she was surround by water.

Once both were under the water, Lucy opened her eyes, and glared at her boyfriend before swimming after him. Once she wrapped her arms around his neck, he immediately swam up for air while she was carried up to the surface.

"Why do you always do that?" Lucy sighed climbing onto his shoulders and looking to see if she could find her parents, surprised they hadn't found her yet, especially since she had been by the pool the entire time.

The two had a shiver run down their spines when they heard a gasp and turned to see Layla looking at the duo with wide eyes. "Lucy? Is that what I think it is?" Layla questioned, looking at her daughter curiously

"Yes. I kinda got it the same time Natsu got his" Lucy explained, closing her eyes in fear for her mother yelling at her for getting a tattoo

"It looks really good. Was it your own choice?" Layla question, curiosity in her voice as she spoke. When Lucy nodded, her mother continued. "As long as it was your own choice, I don't mind. I'll talk to your father and get him to understand." Layla smiled as she left her daughter to her own devices with Natsu.

* * *

Lucy sighed as she dramatically fell onto the bed and screamed into her pillow. Natsu frowned as he rubbed his girlfriend's back, trying to calm her down. He knew she was upset, but they knew there was nothing they could do.

"Luce, you okay?" Natsu asked even though he knew the answer to his own question.

Lucy looked back at her boyfriend with a frown before speaking. "No, I'm not okay." Lucy sighed in annoyance. "My father treated me like a child who got into her mother's makeup. I'm nineteen years old and he thinks he still controls what i can do." Lucy groaned into her pillow, annoyance from getting treated like a little kid in her voice.

"At least he's still going to pay rent until your book starts selling" Natsu sighed when Lucy groaned at his comment. "Luce, you wanted the tattoo, right?" Natsu smiled when she nodded. "Then you shouldn't be upset at what your dad did. He knew that saying you ruined your body would upset you. That's why he said what he did." Natsu smiled as she just nodded.

"You think we could take a bath? It normally helps calm me down." Lucy asked, a curious look in her eyes as she sat up and looked at her boyfriend.

"Sure. As long as you like your tattoo" Natsu smiled as she nodded. Natsu chuckled as he lifted her up and carried her to the bathroom bridal style. It made Natsu happy that just a few words from him made her able to realize that she shouldn't have negative thoughts just because of what someone said.


End file.
